Dramione's Travels
by LivingInTheClouds
Summary: Pretty much Hermione is one of fifteen students who get to travel around Europe in groups of three for the school year, and along the way learns more about herself, Draco, and her past. Will their friendship withstand prophecies of ages past and present?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hermione Granger was excited. She had gotten been waiting all summer for a school owl to come and she could see one of the barn owls flying closer. Oh, this would be great! She couldn't wait for her O.W.L. results. As the owl approached her she noticed that it's letter was a fair bit heavier than normal. Curious. Opening said letter, Hermoine quickly skimmed her booklist, noting that it was only basic supplies, nothing to suggest an eccentric new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as per normal. She also somewhat smugly noted that she had recieved Os in all but Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she'd been expecting that. Harry was the absolute best in their year in that class and an E was perfectly acceptable. That didn't mean she hadn't wanted an O though. Ah, well. Such is life. She was about to put the letter and results on her bedside table but she noticed a small note on heavy parchment. It read:

_Dear Student,_

_This year, be it your sixth, fifth, or seventh, you will have the opportunity to study abroad. Selected students will be in rotating groups of three. The countries to be visited are Bulgaria, France, Germany, Italy, and Greece. Fifteen students will be chose. If you wish to participate, please reply by this owl. You are not guaranteed a spot._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwarts

She couldn't believe it. Traveling? Around Europe? This was amazing! Oh she hoped she got in! She quickly dispatched her exuberant reply of a yes and twirled around. Her greatest hope at the moment was officially to be chosen. Now she just had to pack her trunk before going to the Burrow for the two weeks preceding the school year and she'd be in perfect, tip-top shape. While doing this she hoped Harry was okay. After all, his godfather had just died. But Harry was strong. She just had to make sure he knew he wasn't alone.

Harry had told her and Ron about the prophecy on the train. It made her so angry that he was so burdened. He always had expectations thrust upon him. She knew he could handle it, but she felt that he just shouldn't have to. It was unfair.

Putting those thoughts aside in her happy moment, Hermione went to her closet to grab her clothes. She knew she dressed rather frumpily, much to her roommates' displeasure, but seeing her school clothes next to all the nicer ones she had never worn made it glaringly obvious that she dressed rather drably. The only reason she had those clothes was that her parents insisted on giving her more fashionable clothes on birthdays and holidays. So she debated with herself, this year did she want to be the same frumpy little bookworm, tagging along after Harry and Ron that she'd been for the last five years, or did she want to recreate herself and put all the clothes and various girlie spell books from Pavarti and Lavender to use? Feeling daring for a moment, Hermione took all the various clothes from the 'fashionable' side of her closet and put them into her trunk.

Picking up one of the spell books, Hermione smiled. Well, wouldn't Hogwarts' resident gossip hounds be happy. She then settled down to read about beauty spells for the first time ever…

**_Author's Note_**

_Well, I'm gonna see about updating this every week or so, probably on a Friday or Saturday. So please, read, review! And I_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few days later Hermione arrived at the Burrow. She had memorized the girlie spells in her books (and a few various back _Witch Weekly_ magazines courtesy of Ginny) and had been using copious amounts of Sleek-eezy to make her hair more manageable since she was still only sixteen. She still felt a bit awkward in skirts and blouses but she also felt pretty for one of the first times in her life. She liked it. She also wondered how Harry and Ron would react to the new her.

Knocking on the door, Hermione smiled when Fred and George answered the door.

"Well, hello there miss! I'm Fred and this is my brother George. Can I help you?" the twin queried flirtatiously.

Confused, Hermione replied,"Very funny Fred. Please let me in."

"Sorry miss, can't do that. We're expecting a guest fairly soon."

"Geeorge! It's me you're expecting! It's me, Hermione."

"Hermione!" the twins cried in unison.

"You don't look like Hermione..." Fred said suspiciously.

"What my dear twin here means Hermione, is that you look prettier than ever before." George said.

"Umm... Thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now prove you're Hermione."

"How, George?" Hermione said in resignation.

"Answer this question: How did that hag Umbridge punish Harry for telling the truth about Voldemort?"

"The god-damned bitch tore his bloody hand open every night for weeks! She had him writing '_I must not tell lies_' when she was the bloody liar! Ooh! I hate her! Do you know how much strained Murtlap Essence I had to use for his hand? A lot! I loathe her!" Her mione answered with venemous passion.

"Definitely Hemrione." The twins chorused.

Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh!' and said,"Now that you've proven the obvious, can you please move?"

"Not so fast, one more question. What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What George here means is that you went from bookworm to babe over the summer in the appearance department."

"Well, I've been getting these clothes from my family for ages and that on top of the fact that Pavarti and Lavender shove all these girlie spell books down my throat at every possible chance, I decided to make a change."

"Interesting. Well you look amazing. Harry and Ron are upstairs in Ron's room, see you later."

"Off to the shop?"

"Yep, business has been booming. Bye"

"Bye boys."

Heading up the stairs, Hermione thought about her conversation with the twins. She knew she had changed her look over the summer, after all, there was a major difference between uniform skirts ande sweaters and the looser, flirtier skirts and blouses she'd been wearing of late. For example, where normally she wore a pleated gray knee-length skirt and a loose gray sweater she was currently wearing a dark blue skirt of normal length and a floaty lilac top. But still, she didn't understand how taking fifteen minutes to put on a touch of make-up, hair product and nicer clothes could render her unrecognizable. Harry and Ron had better recognize her, or Merlin help her, she'd freak out.

Opening Ron's door she,"Hey boys." and sat on one of the beds. Ron looked confused and Harry took a moment before asking,"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You look a bit... different?"

Before she could reply, Ron cut in and exclaimed, "That's Hermione?! It can't be! She's too, too, too, well, _pretty_! She looks like some sort of _tease_ or _flirt_! That can't really be Hermione. The Hermione I know is smart and bookish. Not like _that_."

For a moment all Hermione could do was stare in shock and hurt, and growing anger, at this boy she'd known for five years saying, pretty much, that she couldn't be pretty and attractive withouts being a tease and if she was that she was no longer intelligent because you couldn't be both, especially not her, because she was unattractive and ugly. The bastard! She knew she hadn't generally take much time with her appearance before now, but to call her ugly to her _face_??? He was supposed to be her friend, and maybe more than that.

With a deadly calm she did not feel, she voiced,"So I cannot be Hermione and pretty because I am supposedly frumpy, unattractive, and _bookish_? How dare you. Just because I take time with my appearance, that doeas _not_ make me a tramp. So why don't you stop being a fool, apologize, and mean it, before I curse you."

"I'd like to see you try. You're not my Hermione."

"_Your_ Hermione, YOUR Hermione!? You jerk! I am not some sort of prize or posession for your benefit Ronald Bilius Weasley! You insufferable prat! I should turn you into a tea pot! Ooh!" She then proceeded to curse him non-verbally she was so angry. When she was done, he was pink, covered in boils and babbling.

Storming out she heard Harry say,"That was rather stupid of you mate." Knocking on Ginny's door, Hermione prepared herself for more anonymity.

"Hermione? Wow, you look great! Come in."

Smiling in relief, Hermione asked,"You actually recognized me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Ginny replied, leading Hermione into the warm, yellow room.

"Well after the twins not recognizing me and thus flirting outrageously, and Ron being an absolute bastard and saying I either had to be frumpy, ugly, and _his_ or a tramp, I'm reaching the end of my rope."

"Did Harry at least recognize you?"

"After a moment,yes he did."

"Well that's something at least."

"I guess, but how could Ron do that? After five years I finally start to regularly take an interest in my appearance and he goes and does that. Does my friendship mean nothing to him?"

"As I've been saying for years, Ron's a prat and now he's proven that he's a bastard as well."

"Still, what am I gonna do?"

"Exactly what you planned. Stay here, then go to school, And while you do that, whose to say you can't beat Ron's butt at school, look great, and show everyone how amazing you can be."

"Thanks Gin. Are you going to sign up for the foreign exchange program?"

"A free trip around Europe? You bet your butt I am! So are Luna and Harry. Ron too, most likely."

"Hmph. So long as I'm nowhere near him, I'm happy."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Why do I feel so awful though?"

"Heartbreak Mione. I say the best way to get over that is to find a new guy. So long as it isn't Harry. M'kay?"

"Trust me, never gonna happen. Harry is really just like a brother to me. I couldn't have romantic feelings for him if I tried, and I don't want you two on the other hand... You two I can see making a great couple."

"Thanks. Hmm... Who to put you with? I don't think you'd do well with any Gryfifndors in our year. Or Hufflepuffs. Maybe a Ravenclaw. Terry Boot? No. Well, there's always Slytherins. Not Crabbe or Goyle, too stupid. Blaise Zabini or Draco Malfoy might work. Otherwise it's seventh years for you."

"Do I get any say in this?" Hermione smirked.

"Nope!"

"Hermione laughed at that. Ginny was as bossy as her at times. "Yeah, sure. I'll either date a Slytherin who hates Muggles and Muggle-borns with a blind passion or date a seventh year. I'll go with the sevent years."

"Oh, come on Hermione! Even you have to adit that Blaise and Draco are two of the richest, _hottest_ guys in school.

"Maybe, but I'm still a Mudblood to them."

"Somehow, I don't think they're as bad as you think Mione."

"Maybe."

* * *

That night at dinner Harry sat between Hermione and a now-healed Ron. Ron was fuming, and thus silent and all would have gone well had Charlie not complimented Hermione. Then Ron decided to say,"Oh yes Hermione. You look lovely. How many guys have you fooled in that outfit?"

All conversation stopped as Hermione looked ready to murder Ron and Mrs. Weasley wasn't far behind her. It was Ginny who broke the silence saying,"Ronald, if you ever say something like that to Hermione again, what the D.A. did to Malfoy and his goons will look like nothiung when I'm through. You're treating Hermione awfully because of _your_ insecurities. She's still the same person you've known for five years. If you can't see that, you're dumber then a flobberworm."

After that , Charlie, and the twins sat Ron down to find out what was gong on and Harry and the ladies cleaned up.

"Don't worry Mione. Ron's just being a prat. He'll get iver it and apologize eventually."

"I'm not sure I'll accept it if he does."

"I don't know if I would in your place either Hermione. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah. I refuse to lose your friendship because of that prat Harry."

Ron avoided everyone for the rest of the week.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Okay guys, first off, thank you so much for your reviews! I am so glad for the great responses. In answer to your questions about the fic, don't worry the only time I'll go onto any great detail on Hermione's -or anyones's- clothes is at major events in the plot. And who knows, the Slytherins mught not be as bad as everyone thinks. That's all the hints I'll be giving you so stay tuned! I will be posting soon. And a special thanks to __**whiterose619**__ for being the first reviewer of my first ever story. A broader thanks to everyone for their positive responses. And I will accept constructive critisism. I'm babbling so, bye now!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N - _**_Thanks to every one who set this as an alert, fave, or reviewed. I hope you like the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was September 1st and the Weasley clan as well as Harry and Hermione were headed to Platform 9 3/4. Ron was still fuming as the rest of his family refused to socialize with him when he acted like a prat. Which was often.

Because of this, Hermione was glad for the first time that she had to go to the Prefects carriage rather than sit with Harry and Ginny and Ron and company. If Ron acted up in the Prefects carriage, he could get his badge taken away.

There she found only Padma Patil, Pavarti's twin as well as the Ravenclaw Prefect of their year. Padma looked up and said quizzically, "Who are you?"

Sighing, Hermione answered, "It's me, Hermione Granger. What are you doing here so early Padma? Most Prefects only arrive at the last possible second so they can be with friends."

"Ah, yes, but I wanted to get away from my air-headed sister and her ditzy best mate. Really, their chatter is _extremely _annoying. And aside from that, their are other subjects to chatter about than Divination. I, like you, hate that class. Unfortunately, my Mum won't let me quit just because my great-great-aunt Themis was a Seer and she thinks _I_ am one as well. It's quite ironic actually, Pavarti's the one that loves the subject, yet it's _me_ whose suspected of having the Gift."

"Why does she think that?"

"Some rhyme I barely even remember spouting out when I was six that apparently caught the attention of the Department of Mysteries. Nothing has happened like that since then, but my Mum won't let it go."

"Wow. What was the prophecy?"

"Something like,

_'Two Youths as different as day and night_

_A Slytherin and Gryffindor, they must unite_

_Together a child heir to raise_

_To save the world from these Dark Days'_

I believe. So enough about me, who convinced you to change your style?"

"I convinced myself. I figured that between my parents insisting on getting me all these really nice clothes and my room mates always getting me these spell books like, _Twenty Tried and True Charms for Your Hair and You_, I'd give it a try. The drawback is that no one has really recognized me at first. But, still, I like the way I look now."

"As well you should. You look great. And, I know you'll probably think I'm prying, but I've been dying to know; are you and Ron Weasley together? It seems to be Hogwarts' biggest mystery."

"It is prying, but no, we are not together, and I very much doubt we ever will be after this past summer."

"Okay then. Hey, did you sign up for the abroad program?"

"Yeah. I hope I'll get in. What about you?"

"Who didn't? You, I _know_ will get in. You're too smart not to. I just hope I do as well."

"You will, I'm positive of it."

"Thanks."

The rest of the train ride was spent talking and getting to know each other better as the other Prefects came in and out of the carriage. Several students asked who Hermione was, but they mostly were ignored. By the end of the train ride tehy were actually quite good friends, sharing many of the same preferances.

That night in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to give his end-of-feast speech, "Students, new and old, welcome. Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that all school rules are posted in his office and that any rule breaking will be punished severely. All items from the joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are Forbidden Forest is Forbidden and our new Defence teacher this year is Proffessor Flecha Damour."At this point a pretty petite woman stood up, "Now over the summer, all students going into their final three years of Hogwarts recieved a letter. In it, the aforementioned students were told of the fact that this year they would have the opportunity to join a program to study abroad for this year alone. Among the five countries the chosen students will travel to are France and Bulgaria. I tell you this to explain that although Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts are the three most prominent schools in Europe, every country has one and it is these schools the students will be staying at throughout their fifteen chosen students are expected to respectfully represent our school and country. All students were picked to be as diverse as possible. So the following fifteen studentss will be traveling this year: Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Collin Creevy, Harry Potter, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Marietta Edgecomb, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, and Zacharias Smith. They will be divided in the following groups: Mr. Finch-Fletchey, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. MacMillan; Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Zabini; Miss Granger, Miss Patil, and Mr. Malfoy-" At this, the Hall erupted in whispers at the two rivals Granger and Malfoy being placed in the same group, glaring softly, Dumbledore waited for quiet and then resumed, "As I was saying; Miss Parkinson, Miss Chang, and ; and Mr. Smith, Miss Edgecomb, and Miss Bones make up the final group. To these students I say, go, sleep, and tomorrow you will recieve more information about your journey before you board your respective trains. To all of you I apologize for monopolizing your time when you all so desperately wish for sleep, and so I bid you farewell and sweet dreams."

As she called for the first years, Hermione went up to Harry and Ginny (Who had been made prefect to Mrs. Weasley's delight and Fred and George's shock at their protege sibling being made an authority figure) to entuse about them both having been chosen for the exchange program.

That night Hermione thought. She was overjoyed to have been chosen for the study program, but she was still stuck with Ferret Boy. Was it still a good thing? She decided that yes, it was. No matter who she was stuck with, she was still getting to study abroad for a year. Maybe she'd even get a chance to dance for once. And Merlin knows, she loved to dance. Perhaps Ginny was right and Malfoy wasn't all bad. After all, a year away from all those Slytherins and his family could do him good. Maybe he could be a good person. Maybe they could even be friends. But despite what Ginny thought, she doubted she and Malfoy would ever be anything like a couple. There was just too much bad blood between them.

* * *

_Hey gus, I am SO sorry for accidentally re-posting Chapter two! Major thank-age to for pointing that out. I must have clicked chapter two rather than chapter three. I'm REALLY glad I didn't have to re-type the entire chapter. Writing by hand, it'd take me 20 minutes, typing, not so fast. So please, read, review, tell me what you think! And I will accept constructive critisism by the way. I'll be posting again Friday no matter what. I've written up to somewhere in Chapter Seven, and boy are you guys in for a few surprises!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Sorry to update so late, Mom wouldn't let me on the computer, then my cousins laptop froze and now I have to re-type this this, so read!_

**Chapter Four**

"Good morning," Greeted Professor Dumbledore early the next morning. "Now I know you all are excited to be off, but first I must inform you of something. At every school you attend there will be oth an Indtroductory and Farewell Ball on the first and final Friday of your stay reapectively. You are required to dance both the first and the final dances at both. You have from now until 9 o'clock when your respective trains leave to procure proper dress robes."

"Thank you Professor." They all chorused.

"Wait. Before you leave, let me remind you all of something. No matter you present feeling toward each other, be they of hate, love, ore indifference, you are representing this school and this countrey. Fail to do this well, and I _assure_ you, there will be consequences." Snape told them all murderously.

On the way out, Draco called out to Padma and Hermione, saying, "Hey! Wait up!"

"What do you want Ferret?" Hermione queried.

"Sorry, Granger. You know, as we're stuck together for the next year, you may want to think about extending me some common courtesy. I called out to ask if you two had proper dress robes. Never mind then."

As he stalked off, Padma asked Hermiopne, "What do you think he would have said if he'd seen you all made up?"

"Probaby something along the lines of, 'Whose face did you steal Granger? Because I know that one isn't yours,' or the like."

"Probably."

"It feels a bit disorienting to be all bushy haired again."

"It's not your fault McGonagall dumped you out of bed so early. Besides, it'll make Draco's reaction to the new you all the more interesting."

"True enough on both accounts. See you later Padma."

"See you Hermione."

As the girls parted, Draco was pacing in his room. He couldn't seem to get that pretty brunette who'd been talking to Padma on the train out of his head. _I'm going bonkers._

Granger had been on his mind as well lately. There was something different aboput her this year, Stupid Mudblood.

Later, just before the trains left, Professor McGonagall gave them all a package. "Students," she said, "Professor Dumbledore has been asked by the Misistry to havce several students test out some new ideas. They apparently are teying to incorporate magic with Muggle things. He has agreed as this will help you all get to know one another better. These items have been altered to rub on magic rather than electricity. The numbers and screen-names of your fellow students are already programed in. This is how you use your mobile phine and your laptop..." By trhe end of her explanation, several students appeared amazed by how advanced Muggles were without magic.

"I wonder why Dumbledore agreed to this." Padma told Hermione on their way to the train.

"Probably to, as McGonagall said, help us get to know one another."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, waiting for Professor McGonagall to inform him that the students had recieved their Muggle items.

He smiled. It was an odd sort of smile. Rather creepy, in fact.

After recieving the message, he walked across the room to a trunk. Prifessor Moody had asked him to take it after he left a little over a year ago, stating, "I never want to see that bloody thing again."

Now it was his. He opened a compartment and plucked a head from the old man inside's head and added it to a flask. He wouldn't drink any right now. He'd been in this form for much too long.

Rolling his neck, Albus Dumbledore started to change. In place of the tall, blue-eyed man that had been there mere moments before, there was now a rather short, dark-haired man with odd golden eyes. Smiling crookedly, he murmered, "The bastards'll never k now what hit them." He then proceeded to the penseive and call up a memory. A small, scared-looking child came up and said in a sweet soprano;

_The Dragon_

_And the Princess_

_Together shall be_

_Destined to win the war_

_A Princess_

_Of Purity_

_Hidden_

_From the Dark Lord_

_The Dragon_

_Raised to hate_

_She whom_

_He'd love_

_Their younglings_

_Are saviours_

_Chosen to be_

_Of greater power than before_

A moment later another memory came up, of another child, a girl, this one rhyming;

_Two Youths as different as day and night_

_A Slytherin and Gryffindor, they must unite_

_Together a child heir to raise_

_To save the world from these Dark Days_

He had spent nearly two decades deciphering the first prophecy, and one decade deciphering the second. He was sure that the Slythering was also the Dragon and that that person was Draco Malfoy, a boy raise to hate Muggles and Muggle-borns. The Gryffindor Princess was obviously Hermione Granger. Hermione's parents had left all in Scotland when she was born for their dental practice, thus she was pure Muggle, hidden from the dark happenings in Scotland. Now he merely had to get them to fall for each other and steal their fistborns, likely twins.

This man's name was Jacob Forsecth.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Hey all, I am so sorry for not updating! Unfortunately, my bag with the rough draft and all my plot lines and ideas, was at my aunt and uncles house, so this is the soonest I could update. So here we are! Oh, and does anyone remember which book Karkaroff's death was confirmed in?_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable setting, character, idea or spell from the Harry Potter Books. All I own is the plot, and a few of the students from the schools.**

**Chapter Five**

Padma and Hermione were sitting in their compartment when Draco waltzed in. He had decided not to sit all alone. "Hello Padma, he- wow …" He trailed off, seeing Hermione. After gaping like a fish for a moment or two, he said, "Who the ruddy hell is this? I thought we were stuck with Granger."

"I am Hermione Granger you dolt. Just because I look a little different, that doesn't change who I am. Did you want something?" Hermione rattled off testily. She was really getting quite tired of people not recognizing her like this.

"Well, sor-ry, Miss Pris. A change from bookworm to fashion queen overnight _does_ tend to shock a person you know."

"Humph."

Playing mediator, Padma asked, "So what's up Draco?"

"I came to sit with you. What do you two think of these Muggle thingies?"

"I think they're cool. They're so cute! My mobile and comp-you-door match! They're a really pretty blue, with bronze accents. There's even an eagle on them! What about yours Draco?"

"I like them. Mine are emerald green with silver accents. Even have snakes on them… Granger?"

"They're nice. I've got them in pale blue and they both have this truly lovely rose on them."

"I wonder why yours isn't in house colors Mione."

"Probably because I tend to spend more time studying in the gardens than being a brave and noble Gryffindor."

"What are you talking about? Every year you, Potty, and Weasel go off on some grand adventure."

"Pardon me?"

"He means, that every year, you, Harry, and Ron go off on some sort of dangerous quest or the like to save someone. For example; First Year, you guys go after the Sorcerer's Stone, where Harry defeats You- Know- Who for the second time; Second Year, you get petrified, Ginny's taken to the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry defeats Voldemort again as well as killing the basilisk; Third Year, Sirius Black escapes, Lupin's a werewolf, and something obviously happened between them and you guys; Fourth Year, Harry is in the Tri- Wizard Tournament; and last year, our Fifth, you, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville go off to the Department of Mysteries and Harry defeats Voldemort again while you all fight Death Eaters. Now then, have I made my point? Because you saying that you don't really do the whole noble and brave Gryffindor thing is like Draco over here saying he loves Muggles- no offense- , his favorite color is pink, and that his best friend is Harry Potter."

"Point taken, but really, it's Harry tat does all the heroics, I just look up spells."

"Still…"

"I get it Padma."

"Okay then."

They lapsed into silence for a while, and Hermione couldn't help but to notice that Draco's hair shimmered like gold in the sun. She'd never noticed how handsome he was. A girl could fall for those eyes. _'Whoa there! Stop it! This is Malfoy the Ferret! Stop this train of thought right now!'_ she reprimanded herself.

In hopes of distracting herself she pulled out her cell phone and decided to text someone, anyone. The first name she came across, Silver.

**Hey.**

_Who's this?_

**Just call me Wormy.**

_Aw, can't you tell me what your name is?_

**Nope, and I don't want to know yours. Silver is good enough.**

_Grr…_

**: P**

_What the bloody hell does that mean?_

**Look at it sideways.**

_Oh! It looks like your sticking your tongue out at me!_

…

_Hey!_

**Yep!**

_Well then, you're probably a half blood or a Muggle born._

**How do you know?**

_Very few Pure bloods, even Muggle loving ones, know such trivia._

**You have a fair point.**

_Duh. Well, see you later. I think._

**Bye.**

A s she was putting away her phone, Hermione didn't notice Draco doing so as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I, to my everlasting anguish and misery, do not own Harry Potter, or any characters in any of the books. All I own is the plot, a few foreign characters, and my soul. I am not making any money off of this story and all that I gain from it is a feeling of satisfaction in writing something for fun that is hopefully entertaining and interesting.**

_**A/N – Okay, I am so mega- uber sorry for not updating last week! I actually, forgot to type the next chapter up Thursday and Friday stupidly enough and I haven't had a spare minute today between the 2**__**nd**__** annual Ladies Advent Tea in the morning, the Yellow Ribbon Army thing-y in the afternoon for my dad's unit, and getting dinner at Waffle house Saturday. Silly excuses, I know, and I am going to start typing up more than one chapter at a time as of now, adding Authors Notes before I post the stories. So on to the Story!**_

**Dramione's Travels**

**Chapter Six**

When Hermione looked up from her phone, book, or computer, it was to see the imposing black fortress that was Durmstrang. This was only due to Padma shaking her arm and pointing at it urgently. The place was quite intimidating, and rather surreal. It had five towers, one at each corner and in the center, at the four points of the compass, and a large lake at the front of it. The other three sides were surrounded by mountains. It could be called beautiful in a hard and somewhat masculine way. Viktor had been right, Durmstrang _was_ breathtaking.

They were greeted at the gates by Headmaster Everon Devesh whom had replaced Igor Karkaroff after he fled due to Voldemort's return. He greeted them saying, "Pozdravleniya Studenti. Welcome Student. I am Professor Devesh, Headmaster of this school. I hope that you will find your stay pleasing. If you would please follow me, I will lead you to your rooms, which are located on the top floor of the Central Tower. A house elf will be sent up shortly with your dinner. The Introductory Ball, which I am sure Professor Dumbledore has told you about, will be held this Friday night at 8 o' clock. Oh, and some of the students may be older than you would expect, as we have a University program here for students who have graduated their normal schooling and wish to continue their studies. You will find no one above 23 however. I just think you might want to be forewarned of this. Oh and, to solve any issues with language, you will have a potion placed upon your food that will allow you to understand and speak Bulgarian until such a time as you have absorbed enough of it to speak it fluently. It will activate when you wake up in the morning."

Thanking him, the three weary students followed the kind Headmaster to their rooms. They each had a separate room which they were free to charm and transfigure and change in any way they liked. They shared a common room that overlooked both lake and mountains.

As soon as Devesh left, the three chose their rooms. Padma chose the room facing the East, as she claimed to be a morning person and loved the sunrise, Draco chose the West, as he loved the night and sunset, and that left Hermione choosing the South, for she loved the day and night and thus could see both. When they were finished with their rooms, they all went out to the common room. Draco arrived last and surprised Hermione when he said, "Oi, Granger, I know we have never been on the of terms before, however as we are stuck together with Patil over the next year or so, I would like to prepare a truce, if for no other reason than that I would like to actually enjoy my travels abroad this year."

After gaping like a fish for a moment or two in shock, Hermione collected herself and smiled warmly, saying, "Thank you Malfoy, that's very nice of you. So I will in return accept your truce. Padma and I were just talking about what to wear to the Ball on Friday. Neither one of us really knows too much about the fashion here, so we are not sure as to what to wear. What about you? What are you wearing to the Ball?"

Grinning, Malfoy replied, "Well, dress for wizards is rather transcendent, however I recall that in Bulgaria, rich, warm, _modest_ dresses are considered the best. Now, I wouldn't expect you to know that Granger, Muggle born that you are, but really Patil, with that sister of yours, how can you not be on top of the latest fashions?"

Padma snorted. "Trust me, Pavarti's my complete opposite."

At that moment, a house elf arrived and squeaked out, "Dinner for the Mr. and Misses from Hogwarts."

As the elf left, Hermione sighed, "Poor thing. He doesn't even know what freedom is. I wish I could free him."

Flabbergasted, Draco exclaimed, "You _can't _be serious Granger! Why would you want to free house elves? They are meant to serve, so let them serve!"

"Of course _you'd_ say that _Malfoy!_ You've probably never had to work a day in your life! And no species of sentient beings should be forced into slavery for the benefit of another! It's _wrong. _But of course, I forget. All you Death Eaters couldn't care less about those around you. All you care about is yourselves!" Hermione snarled furiously. She probably didn't mean even half of what she had said, but Draco had pushed a button that even bumbling, insensitive _Ron_ knew not to push. And now she was pushing one of his.

Draco rose, yelling, "I am _not_ a Death Eater! And I do care about more than just myself! Just because you're a _stupid_ Mudblood that doesn't understand the first thing about Wizarding Society does _not_ mean you can go about judging it! So why don't you go back to your idiotic Muggles and _stay_ there!"

"Ooh!!!" Hermione shrieked. She stomped off to her room and Draco went to his, both of them simultaneously slamming the door.

Padma sighed, shaking her head, "I knew that was too good to last. We're to have a floor to ourselves." Then she went to her room, though quietly. She was beginning to sincerely doubt that they'd all survive the year.

In her room, Hermione was violently turning the pages in a spell book, occasionally stopping and casting a spell at something in the room. After about an hour of doing this with a few other spell books, she stood and looked around the room at her handiwork. She may have only taken an interest in how colors complemented each other that past summer, but she thought she'd done well enough with her room. The walls were a soft, soothing shade of blue, the floor was a thick white carpet, and her furniture was a warm gold- toned wood. But she thought the bed was her best work. It was a king sized and she'd managed to charm a flower vine pattern into the posts. It was big, and soft, and she knew she'd be quite comfortable in those white sheets and deep blue quilt.

Now that she was calmed down enough to think clearly, she admitted to herself that I was her fault that the truce with Malfoy was broken, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize to him. He had acted like the blood- obsessed prat he'd, but she hated people putting down house elves. She knew that they, and other sentient species, would love freedom if they had a chance at it.

Little did she know that Draco had been spending his time in a similar way, when they both came out of their respective rooms, they both blushed and quickly said, "I'm sorry!" with the air of someone ripping off a bandage quickly.

"Thanks Granger. I think it best if we avoid each other for a little while though. I think if we end up fighting like that again, one of us will do something we regret."

"I agree. I thank you Malfoy. Call me Hermione."

"Call me Draco."

Padma, who was spying on them from her room, thought, '_Those idiots. They are so perfect for each other, why don't they see it for themselves? They need to walk a mile in each other's shoes. Wait a sec… no, what they need is to understand the feelings that the other feels, if only for a day. What's that variation of the Truth Spell that Pavarti told me about again? The one to feel another's true feelings? I think it was, _sentio meus cordis_. Yep, that was it. Feel My Heart. It would last a day, and then they'd be back to normal. Maybe I'll cast it at the Ball, so it wouldn't mess with their studies. Perfect.'_

_~*~*~*~_

_**2**__**nd**__** A/N- Oh, and if Padma seems a little, oh, manipulative in this chapter, remember, she lives with Pavarti, the queen of messing with people's love lives. The difference being Padma has people's absolute best interests at heart, not gossip. So don't worry, Padma is not evil in any way, so just don't worry. She wants to help her friend find love. I didn't put this at top so you would get an unspoiled read. I'll update soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Okay, I am very sorry for not updating this yesterday; I was at a friend's house and forgot all about it until, oh, midnight. So here is the next chapter. I don't know if I already stated this, but when I introduce a new character, I will take a little bit to describe them and help you get a basic understanding of them if I deem them to be significant characters. For example, close friends Hermione makes will be described, but people I don't mention much, like the headmaster of Durmstrang, will be described briefly if at all. And you guys, I don't care if you stop reading this or not, but reviewing and telling me WHY you dislike it, improvements you think could be made, and what you'd like to see happen would be extremely useful. Currently I'm just going on a basic plot line with it and I have no idea what you want to see happen. For example, I'm currently undecided on how to write the stay at Durmstrang. If you have an idea, tell me. I really want to make this an enjoyable read, and I'm not sure I can do that without your feedback. I accept criticism, the only thing I dislike is people ranting on how they hate the story without stating WHY. So please, REVIEW!!!_

_**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN!!!!!**_

_**Dramione's Travels**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next morning Hermione got up early. She took awhile with her appearance before heading to the common room, where Padma found her on her computer an hour later.

"Good morning Mione, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much. Just reading a letter Ginny sent me. Draco went to breakfast about an hour ago."

"What's the letter say?"  
"Mostly just her being so excited about being in Greece. Her group is going to Greece, then Bulgaria, then France, then Germany, then Italy, then home. She is happy to be there. Apparently it is very sunny so far and Harry's been, as she says, 'amazing, sweet, and so cute!' Her only complaint is Harry is forever a dunce when it comes to her liking him. Rather frustrating apparently."

"Yeah, the entire school sees that those two are meant to be together. I think that even Snape, the greasy git of the dungeons, who takes absolutely no interest in the affairs of students, can tell. Only Harry can't. You know, I think you and Draco would make the _best_ couple."

"Yeah right Padma, that is never gonna happen. We're too different and there's too much bad history between us."

"Oh, come on! Yes you may have a bunch of bad history to get past, but DIFFERENT??? Really? You two are both top in the entire school, powerful, love books, hell, I and most of the school are shocked neither of you were placed in Ravenclaw! But fine, I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you. Now let's go get breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I wonder how the first day will be. I know we'll have our normal courses, but what about the rest? I know Durmstrang has a much longer day and no breaks, but I don't know what they'll teach. I don't know and I'm both excited and nervous. I guess we'll get our schedules in a moment huh?" Hermione monologued as the two walked down the staircase.

For the rest of the walk they talked about non consequential subjects (Quidditch, differences between school systems, Wizarding and Muggle society, fashion, and House Elf rights being only a few of them) before arriving at the rather dark dining hall. Upon their entrance they saw that there were two long, broad tables and a shorter one at the end of the Hall like their school's head table. They both scanned the hall for a moment before sitting at the one where they saw Draco sitting at. They almost immediately found themselves besieged by students eager to get to know the two new British girls. It was actually rather nice, the Bulgarian Witches and Wizards were very nice, warm, friendly people and those that weren't tended to be rather anti- social anyways.

About twenty minutes later when they got their schedules, Hermione and Padma found themselves in the company of two very nice girls whose names were Laura Janice Ryshester and Isabella Anne Smith, who preferred to be called just plain Belle thank you very much. The two girls were almost opposites of each other in appearance and personality. Laura was a warm, outgoing, motherly girl who took them under her wing immediately after seeing them, though she had a bit of a temper. She was tall, athletic, and had a pair of merrily dancing brown eyes and black hair. Belle though was a rather quiet, reserved girl, though she was very vocal when either defending an opinion or belief or once she trusted someone. Unlike Laura she was short, curvy, and tended to dress very conservatively and had dark blonde hair and steel blue eyes. Both girls though were very loyal and friendly and loved to learn as much as they did.

Taking a look at their schedules, the girls saw that they all had the following schedules:

**MONDAY**

_7 o' clock - Double Potions_

_11 o' clock - Sailing_

_1 o' clock - Lunch_

_2 o' clock – Charms_

_4 o' clock - History_

_6 o'clock - Arithmancy_

**TUESDAY**

_7 o' clock – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_9 o' clock – Ancient Runes_

_11 o' clock –Herbology_

_1 o' clock – Lunch_

_2 o' clock – Dark Arts_

_4 o' clock – Double Charms _

**WEDNSDAY**

_7 o' clock – Arithmancy_

_9 o' clock – Double Transfiguration _

_1 o' clock – Lunch_

_2 o' clock – Potions_

_4 o' clock – History of Magic_

_6 o'clock – Ancient Runes_

**THURSDAY**

_7 o' clock – Dark Arts_

_9 o' clock – Double Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_1 o' clock – Lunch_

_2 o' clock – Herbology_

_4 o' clock – Sailing_

_6 o'clock – Transfiguration_

**FRIDAY**

_7 o' clock – History of Magic_

_9 o' clock – Ancient Runes_

_11 o' clock – Herbology_

_1 o' clock – Lunch_

_2 o' clock – Dark Arts_

_10 o' clock – Double Astronomy_

"Okay so except from Belle and Padma having Divination rather than Ancient Runes, we all have the exact same schedule. Amazing, we're all on the exact same level going for ten N. E. W. T. s. Does anyone else find it rather ironic that we have a class on the Dark Arts and then Defense Against said Dark Arts immediately after words on Thursday?" Hermione stated and queried.

They all rather agreed with her on the irony and were glad to know they all were on the same level taking the same classes together. Padma and Hermione were both extremely relieved and joyful to know they had two wonderful friends on their level of intellect (a rather unfortunate rarity at Hogwarts as many Ravenclaws that could be classified as such were either shallow or anti- social, those in Slytherin were over- prejudiced, and well, the Hufflepuffs were too diplomatic. And Hermione was a rather rare Gryffindor; the House's other, rather scarce, people of greater than normal intelligence were more of Percy Weasley's mold) in this foreign country.

_**[2**__**nd**__** A/N- Sorry for the rather ranty bit there, I was just trying to explain Hermione and Padma's joy and relief and not sound snarky. Please tell me if I go off on tangents too much!]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Okay, here is Chapter Eight! Major thankage to my Beta, Emily (dracowitch) who is amazing. She made this chapter flow MUCH better than it did originally. So, yay! Here's the chapter and I hope you like it. And thank you BloodJewel for suggesting I find a Beta._

_**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish it for Christmas, I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter or the world in which he resides. *pout* **_

~*~*~*~

**Dramione's Travels:**

**Chapter Eight**

~*~*~*~

Over the next week, Padma and Hermione made several new acquaintances as they studied. They soon found that students were not divided by house. Instead, they discovered that after first year, commonly referred to as Gauging Year, students were divided by ability; only sharing meals with the rest of the school.

Hermione also got to meet a certain brooding Quidditch player; her ex- boyfriend Viktor Krum, who was now a university student at Durmstrang. They talked a bit, but they remained just friends. On Tuesday, Hermione was rather nervous; she had her first class in the Dark Arts and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew it was mandatory and that not everyone at the school actually _used_ them, but it still felt a bit odd that she was now learning them, when she had thus far spent her life in the magical world, trying to find ways to stop the Dark Arts. She wished she could merely just view the class as new information that would be rarely, if ever used, or with pointed indifference like Draco.

Draco. He was an enigma that one. He seemed to switch between his old hatred of her and the new friendly bantering without warning. Hermione liked him on some level, but he still acted as he always had and that confused her. Like the day before: she had loved boats since she was a little girl and had hoped that Draco knew what he was doing on one. She found that she was good at sailing, enjoyed it and she and Draco had bantered playfully for a while and she asked if he had any siblings. For some reason, his face had turned stony and he had reverted back to the prick he'd been at Hogwarts. She had just been talking to him.

However, she had more pressing matters. The Dark Arts were something she'd been taught to fear and yet here she was, off to learn them. It was weird.

When she arrived, she saw that the room was warm, cozy, and welcoming. But something was off. It just appeared so… _fake_. Standing back a bit, she waited. It turned out she was right. As soon as the rest of the students had sat down a moment before the bell rang, the room seemed to dissolve and become one of the dark, cold rooms typical for the dungeon classrooms here and the students who were sitting found themselves in chains. The teacher, Professor Ellen Higgens, had cast a form of Dark Glamour charm and an incarcerating spell. As it turned out, it had been a form of evaluation and only Draco and Hermione had been perceptive enough to see that the room was slightly off. Apparently there were tell-tale signs for any form of what was considered Dark Magic. That day they all learned the theory and method of Dark spells and also how to control them. Maybe she could use this. She'd have to see.

On Thursday evening after dinner, Hermione and Draco were both reading in the Durmstrang Common Room, when Padma bounced in saying "So what do you two think? It's my dress robes for the Ball." Hermione was about to approve the pretty yellow dress when a horrified Draco exclaimed, "You cannot _possibly_ be thinking of wearing _that_ can you? It is absolutely atrocious!"

"How so?" asked Padma a tad defensively.

"Well, first off, the color? Not doing you any favors. You look like a canary! Try a… red. It'll bring out the glow in your skin" said Draco, circling Padma and Transfiguring the dress. "Oh and the cut should be higher… like so. I suppose a wider sash to be more supportive, longer sleeves to add some mystery and bring attention to your hands and yes, a matching cloak. _Now _you can wear it to the ball."

"Wow Draco, you are actually really good at this!" Padma praised.

"Now for you, Granger."

"No way, Malfoy! My dress is perfectly acceptable!"

"I'll be the judge of that. Now go and get the dress before I summon it."

"Ooh! You are an absolute git!"

"Yep!"

So while Hermione stormed off to get her dress and Draco smirked, Padma was laughing her head off at the two of them.

'_Stupid Draco Malfoy!'_ Hermione thought, _'Always has to be in charge, doesn't he?'_ Continuing this line of thought, Hermione quickly put on the dress and returned to the Common Room.

"You're _joking._" Draco deadpanned.

"No, I thought it was a nice dress." Indeed as a general rule, the very modest, warm brown dress would have been acceptable even to Draco. Just not on her.

"That color is _ghastly_ on you Granger. Too much brown. You're already brown haired and eyed, that much more is just _too_ much. Try a nice, intriguing dark green and a cream corset; much more flattering. Square neck-line. Dark gold embroidery. And… I think that's good." And it was. While Hermione disliked Malfoy – quite a bit at this particular moment – she couldn't deny that the man had some _very_ good taste. The dress made her look absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you Malfoy." She said grudgingly. An idea occurred to her and she smirked. "Your turn."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe she wants you to model your dress robes for us Draco. After all, you made us do ours."

"Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes. A moment later he returned and asked, "Happy?" He was in a set of dark gray, universally acceptable robes.

Smirking, Hermione replied "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Hey all! Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't want to over Christmas and didn't get this chapter back until a couple days ago. So, here is the latest chapter! Bonus points to whoever figures out the translation of Sentio Meus Cordis. _

**Disclaimer- I, to my eternal woe and misery, shall never, in my life own the amazing world of Harry Potter. *pout pout pout* I be sad over this fact and shall attempt to fill the void in my heart over this sad fact of life with… FANFICTION!! (Okay, I'm done with the over dramatic woe and misfortune spiel It all means this: I don't own it. JK owns it. Me own, no. JK own, yes. Me, no. JK yes. Got it? Good!)**

**Dramione's Travels**

**Chapter Nine**

~*~*~*~

When the three Hogwarts students left for the Ball that Friday evening, they did so silently. Somehow, Padma had arranged it so that Hermione and Draco would be dancing the last dance together. Hermione was dancing with Viktor Krum for the first and Padma was dancing the first with Draco.

They were, needless to say, rather nervous about the whole ordeal and thus stood outside the Great Hall with a bit of hesitation. The Headmaster had informed them that they were to wait to be announced. As they walked in, they realized that the Hall looked... well, fun. It was decorated in bright, warm colors and the music was made up of some very popular songs. All in all, it wasn't going to be even half as formal as the Yule Ball and the three visitors had barely begun dancing, when everyone else joined in.

As such, the first half of the Ball passed away in a daze of color and laughter until Hermione found herself sitting next to Draco, while Padma laughed with a bloke by the punch bowl. Hermione and Draco began conversation as usual, when somehow the banter changed tone and they started fighting about dancing, of all things. Padma saw them, but couldn't see any real reason for a fight, and ended up casting _Sentio Meus Cordis_, the Empathy charm, on them before they got too upset and did something they'd regret; she knew her friends only too well.

Hermione had been about to run off and start crying when she felt an odd pang in her chest, as if she felt remorse for something. Confused, she looked up to see a similar expression on Draco's face. "What the hell?!" Draco exclaimed, "Granger, what just happened?"

Worried, she replied "I don't know. One second I felt like running off to cry, and the next I felt a pang of... remorse, but it was like it wasn't really mine."

"I felt the same in a way. I felt remorse and then a little hurt."

"Okay, now this is definitely getting weird."

"Okay, worry, but calm down, okay? I mean what the heck??"

"That's what I'm feeling. I feel... confusion? And... concentration. How is that happening?"

"I think we're feeling each other's emotions."

"But why though? I mean-" , but before Hermione could finish, she was cut short by Padma coming over.

Smiling, Padma gushed, "Hey guys! Isn't the Ball great? Everyone's so nice!" Draco and Hermione murmured their agreement. "Okay, then. I'm gonna go dance again!"

After a moment, Draco asked, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are Muggles like?"

Hermione blinked rapidly in shock. She answered, "Well, that depends on what you mean. They have technology and knowledge, but they're just the same as witches and wizards as far as personalities go. After all, they're human too. But what brought this on, if I may ask?"

"You can ask. It's just that, all my life, I've been taught that Muggles and Muggle- borns are stupid, worthless, trash. And yet, you and several other Muggle- borns are some of the kindest, smartest people I have ever met. And it makes me question and re- evaluate the Dark Lord's and Lucius' -"

At this he was cut off by Hermione's sharp gasp, "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"When you said Lucius - Ouch! There it is again - I felt this hatred and rage, worse even then when you mentioned Voldemort, I've never felt anything that hateful before."

"Sorry about that. I just, I just _hate_ my father. He's a twisted bastard and I wish at times that he'd never sired me." Draco said harshly. After a moment he said quietly, "And actually the Dark Lord's not all that bad. He's just really weird. Half the time I could swear he's under some kind of curse of some sort with the way he acts. But I'm not supposed to talk about that. Sorry."

"Erm, it's okay. I'm not likely to believe that the guy who is constantly trying to kill my best friend is just a weird but okay guy, but I'm glad you're sharing this much with me." She said apprehensively. This was Voldemort he was talking about, right? In a burst of compassion, she reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and she told him all she knew about the Muggle world, good and bad. He was rather disgusted by some of what he told her, but enthralled by other things like psychology and medicine. He confessed that he actually wanted to be a Healer, if only to atone for his father's evils.

They also talked about things that brought up feelings, to get to understand each other having decided they may as well control the situation. By the time they were called to dance the last dance, they had talked about many subjects; politics (Wizard and Muggle), school, dreams, goals, ideals, many things, with the big exception of the war. During the dance they didn't talk. They just felt, looking at each other, trying to figure the other out. It was a fun night and once they realized the dance had ended, they continued their conversation happily in the Common Room, as they found more and more to discuss, until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Under no circumstances, real or imaginary, shall I ever be blessed with the ownership of Harry Potter, the universe he resides in, books named after him, or the characters and/or ideas in said universe and books. All things recognizable from the Potterverse belongs to the esteemed author JK Rowling.**

_A/N- Hey all. I apologize for not updating in so long, and I will try to get chapters out more quickly. So, please, read, review, and CRITICIZE! Thank you!_

**Dramione's Travels**

**Chapter Ten**

The next day, Padma awoke to find Draco and Hermione asleep on the couch, Draco holding Hermione against his chest. 'They look so sweet together' she thought. After a moment of deliberation, she left for breakfast.

A little while later, Hermione started to stir. She soon noticed she was on someone's chest. She vaguely thought that it was a very nice chest as well. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Draco's chest. With a sudden jolt, she remembered the events of the prior evening. She tried to get up, but Draco's arm held her firmly to his side. "Draco," she said, "Draco, wake up."

"In a minu' mmhmm, yah da…" he mumbled.

Okay then. After thinking for a moment, Hermione tried summoning all the anger she possibly could. She thought of Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, Ron being a prat, Harry being sullen; all the things that got under her skin and used them in an attempt to summon up her anger. Her plan worked. Draco bolted upright, scanning the room. His eyes landed on her and he said in a groggy voice, "wassa matter?" He shook his head and blinked. "What the bloody hell's got your knickers in a twist, Hermione?"

Smiling, she answered, "Nothing, you just wouldn't let me up, and as nothing else worked, I figured a blast of strong emotion might wake you."

"No wonder Potty gets away with everything, smartest witch of the age…" he muttered before saying, "Hermione, how long will this last? Feeling what the other's feeling, I mean."

"I'm not completely sure. No more than a day I think. We both checked the punch and it was safe, so potions are out and the only spell with this effect is the Empathy Charm. It only lasts 24 hours, so tomorrow we should be fine. Until then though, we should probably avoid other people. Being able to feel what the other feels could get even more confusing around others."

"I most definitely agree. If we got separated and something happened, even if it was normal, the other would get confused. I, personally, would like to avoid confusion. I am a Malfoy after all. So what should we do?"

"Okay, Mr. Arrogant. Let's do homework. Probably the safest, simplest, and best idea for the moment." Hermione then proceeded to pull two tables together and set up. Draco watched in disbelief as she covered the tables from end to end with various class materials for their homework. She noticed his expression and asked, "What, what's wrong?"

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"The clear spot, the one right over there." It was a very small spot.

"Do you always do homework like this?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"How does anyone else do theirs? You're worse than a Ravenclaw before their N.E.W.T.s!"

"I suppose they do it elsewhere."

"Huh."

"Can we please get to work?"

"I suppose. Still, I now know how you manage to maintain such spectacular grades."

"Pardon me?"

"The brave Gryffindor Lions fear for their lives at the risk of incurring the House Bookworm's wrath." Hermione tilted her head and just looked at him for a moment before she burst out laughing. "What?"

"You are so _smug_ when you figure things out!" He too, had to laugh at the blatant truth of that statement. Eventually, after a lot of giggling, they did get started on their homework in a comfortable silence.

~*~*~*~

Around noon, a house elf came with lunch as Hermione was finishing her second to last assignment. She and Draco looked up at the elf who announced, "Neeiha is bringing lunch to the other two Hogwarts students, she is."

Looking at the time, Draco replied, "Thank you Neeiha. Could you please leave it on the other table? Thank you." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, he said, "what?"

"You're being nice. To a house elf."

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?"

"After Harry's description of Dobby and Dobby's description of you, I kind of figured you'd think they were below you."

"I told you before, Hermione, I've changed. I can see now that my father was wrong. About a lot of things. Thankfully, he's in Azkaban and I'm no longer in Britain, where Voldemort can't get me."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just still getting used to it. Um, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble."

Shocked, Draco asked, "You are? With what?"

Sheepishly, she replied, "Dark Arts. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's absolutely fascinating, I love seeing it as something other than a purely evil, taboo subject. But do you think you could help me with the paper? I still can't seem to bring myself to not go all crazy and oppose them and we're supposed to write a paper on the uses of supposedly dark spells in the modern world. So, I'm unfortunately stuck."

"Well, how about you take sectumsempra for example. While generally used to cut off various body parts in an opponent, or just plain cut them, it can also cut through otherwise unbreakable bonds."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, thanks. What about Unforgivables though?"

"Well, let's think about it. The Imperius Curse could be used in trials to order the accused to tell the truth during the trial, the same for jobs to determine who'd be best suited for it. It could also be used in prisons so we wouldn't need Dementors. Instead, we could merely order the prisoners to behave, thus saving the prisoners from madness and protecting anyone who might be innocent, but who was thrown in, no matter what. We could have Aurors guarding it in the event of a prisoner throwing it off.

"And the killing curse could be used for the death penalty. If not, for humanely slaughtering animals, or Aurors could use it on Dark Wizards and Witches to stop them.

"Although, having felt it myself, and what's needed behind it, I have to say, I can't think of a use for the Cruciatus. I personally, would see all mention of it burned and obliviated if possible. There doesn't seem to be any use for it except pain and that can be achieved in other ways."

"Thanks Draco, you really helped me with this. I think I can finally write that essay."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Sorry this is so terribly late guys! There were some problems with time and internet connection for both me and my Beta. I will ATTEMPT to get chapters up more quickly. I say attempt because every time I try and promise I end up subject to Murphy's Law._

_**DISCLAIMER – Under no circumstances shall I EVER own anything in the official Potterverse to my woe. So NO SUEING!!!!!!! Everything you recognize is ALL JK's.**_

**Dramione's Travels**

**Chapter Eleven**

As the month passed, our three Hogwarts students found themselves truly enjoying their stay. Draco, free from the restraints and prejudices of and due to his family, showed a different side of himself. He wasn't the arrogant pureblood he had always been in Britain any longer. Now he was a charming, happy man and found himself with many friends.

Padma too, was happy. Now that she wasn't stuck with the tagline 'the Ravenclaw Patil twin,' she could be her own person rather than the opposite of her sister, and found many friends with interests similar to her own.

Hermione, although she missed Harry and Ginny greatly, was content. She was travelling Europe, learning to sail, and finding that the Dark Arts weren't really all that Dark. In fact, any offensive or defensive spell, from the disarming spell to the killing curse, could be considered a dark spell. She loved the class if only for the debates on the subject. They debated current events and the uses of spells as well as learning them. So, taboo or not, it was her favorite class.

One day after classes had ended for the day, Hermione was in the common room with Draco. They had gotten much closer since Padma had bound them with the Empathy Charm. She had told them after the spell had worn off, claiming she was sick of their fighting. They generally talked together and debated various points of their subjects in school. Today they were just sitting on a couch reading together when Hermione sighed and set down her book.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked absently.

"I dunno really. I just can't seem to concentrate on my book. I was thinking of going to explore the castle, I still haven't had a proper look around."

"Oh, that sounds good.. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure. I prefer having people with me anyway."

They left the common room and headed in the opposite direction to their classrooms; the only places they had really had time to visit, other than the Great Hall and grounds. After a while of endless corridors and even more doors, they had to admit that they were hopelessly lost. Turning into the first new corridor they had seen for about an hour, they came upon what was apparently a small library.

"What do you think this is?" she asked.

"I don't know, although it appears to be some sort of library. I thought the library was on the ground floor though. Let's have a look?" To their delight and surprise, the room turned out to be filled with Muggle books. A fair deal of it was fiction, but there was still an extensive non-fiction section, with books on math, scientific theory and history.

Smiling, Hermione searched around her and grabbed several books. Putting them next to Draco, she said "read these; they're about Muggle societies. You'll probably like them." Thus they spent a large amount of the weekend with Padma, in what she'd dubbed 'the Muggle–ology room' – Hermione probably shouldn't have lent her the book on root words, though it was amusing. Soon enough it became a place for the three of them and their friends to hang out, where they studied subjects both magical and muggle, debated, and shared knowledge.

~*~*~*~

On October 11th, before dinner started, the Headmaster stood up and announced that the farewell ball was to be held on the 29th and was met by a roar of reactions. The boys groaned good-naturedly, whilst the girls gossiped about dresses and dates. The Hogwarts students were sad to be leaving, but excited at the prospect of exploring another country. Hermione even took a moment to laugh at Draco's expression of resignation before diving into the conversation that Padma, Laura, and Belle were having about how to re-design their gowns for the ball, leaving Draco to commiserate with Viktor, Jason (Laura's boyfriend), and Anthony (Belle's boyfriend) about the 'torture' of the dance. They all knew that it would be more of a party than a formal ball, but they still wanted to have fun with it.

What expression is this? It's not clear how he feels. Torture? Or he wants to have fun?

~*~*~*~

The following day, whilst Draco was sitting in the Muggle-ology room, Hermione suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "perfect!"

Confused, Draco queried, "what's perfect?"

"My idea!"

Of course, she was being stubborn; she would make him ask her. Aggravated, Draco sighed, "what idea, Hermione?"

"My idea for the Ball."

'Oh, for Heaven's sake!' Draco thought. "Hermione, _what is your idea for the Ball?"_

Hermione grinned. Not good. She was up to something. And it involved him, he was sure. "We are going to pull a massive prank!"

"What? Why?"

"I got the idea from this book; _A Dimwit's Guide to Prom Pranking, _please, please, _please_ Draco! It'll be fun!"

Damn puppy eyes. He sighed, "what are we doing? And when did you get a mischievous streak?"

Hermione winked at him. "This summer when I hung out with the Weasley twins, and here's what we'll do…"

~*~*~*~

For two weeks the entire group planned their prank. Hermione even asked Fred and George Weasley for their advice, who in turn recommended Remus Lupin, who was quite glad to collaborate with them. So, on the last Saturday before the dance, Draco, Hermione, Padma, Viktor, Laura, Jason, Belle, and Anthony decided to make the most of the beautiful weather and go sailing. Viktor played captain, as he had the most experience, and they had a picnic on the deck.

The wind was blowing and Hermione smiled, she would miss this so much. Draco came up behind her and said, "Hey, Hermione, we're going to eat now, you coming?"

"Yeah."

"Padma," Viktor said, biting into a sandwich, "what are you going to miss most here?"

"Hmm, that's a tough question. Probably you guys. It's wonderful hanging out with you all. What about you Draco?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a while, before he stated with confidence; "the fact that my magic's natural inclination can be developed without others hating or looking down on me for it."

"What?" Hermione asked, a little shocked.

Smiling slightly, Belle explained softly, "I believe he's saying he's a Dark Wizard." Seeing Hermione's face, she hastened to explain, "dark doesn't mean evil, Hermione. Originally, before many jealous people got together, it was referred to as the Hidden Arts because the inclination tends to run in specific bloodlines. Most witches and wizards are light, which means that they are more inclined to perform harmless or minor defensive spells. Dark witches and wizards are naturally better at offensive spells, that's all, just not all that good at the more defensive, 'pure' magic. Then you have Grey witches and wizards, generally Muggle borns, with equal power in both aspects, they just tend to train their light magic more, because that's what is more widely accepted. You're actually a Grey Witch."

Hermione blinked a few times and Laura laughed, "if you haven't figured it out already, Belle over there can read auras and thus power levels and inclinations. That's how she knows you're a Grey Witch, Padma's Light, Draco's Dark, and I'm Light. She's Grey, too."

"What am I?" Jason asked.

"And me?" chorused Anthony.

"Well, Jason, you're a Light Wizard, and Anthony, sweetie, you're Grey. Do you want to know what you are Viktor?"

"Dark I'm assuming. That's what most of my family is."

"Light actually, with a little bit of Dark, not enough to be Grey, mind you, but enough to allow you to cast the 'Darker' spells."

"Oh, thank you." Viktor nodded to himself, his brow furrowed.

"So power affinity follows blood then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes", Padma answered now, "that's why certain older wizarding families tend to have certain reputations for magic. For example, the Blacks tend to be viewed as dangerous and slightly mad, while the Weasley's are seen as very light, but strong in offense."

"Why are Muggle borns usually Grey?" Draco asked, "and why would they be light or dark?"

Laura took over. "Generally, if a Muggle born isn't Grey, they have a magical person on their family tree and come from a forgotten line of Squibs, and thus have that family's affinity, though it can be contained enough so as to hide a child. It was actually rather common in Grindelwald's time and Voldemort's first reign. A true Muggle born is Grey. According to certain studies, we think this is an adaption so they are able to excel in any form of magic available. I believe magic is sentient, in a way. I think that magic knows how hard it is for Muggle borns to make a place for themselves in magical society and thus makes them able to use magic more freely and more powerful than a Pureblood. This is also why bloodlines that mix with Muggle borns also have a likelihood of Choice.

"Choice?" Jason asked.

"It's where a person's magic has the capacity of two or more branches of magic. It doesn't happen often as one magic affinity will dominate, but when it does, a witch or wizard will make their choice once their magic reaches maturity." Anthony answered. "The witch or wizard's descendants will also have a choice unless the bloodline begins to become dominated by a certain affinity, which happens after a generation or two.

"You all realize that we have just theorized, in a professional manner, the sentience of magic, why and how it chooses witches and wizards, the reason behind magical affinity, etc, all of which have been puzzling the best of philosophers for centuries, right?" Anthony said. The group of friends paused for a second before laughing at themselves and how preposterous it might seem to an outsider, but then they thought about what they had really just done.

After a few moments Laura said "we should write this down."

"Our theories?" Padma asked.

"Not just that," Laura answered, "but everything. We should have a book or something each, to record this year in. We can give one to all of our friends, here and abroad and at the end, we can see how things have changed. I actually have a bunch of never ending journals we can use."

"That's a good idea." Viktor said. "There's also a spell we can use that will record the last six months of our lives; just the overall idea of them, so that we can get a better idea of how we all started out. We can update as we go along, and then cast a variation of the spell for anything we miss. That way we get personal and overall views."

They all agreed that it was a good idea and by the time they had returned to their rooms that night, they all had a slim, leather bound book each. Needless to say when the 29th of October, the day of the Ball, came, they all had mixed emotions.

The Bulgarians would miss their friends, but they also were happy about the coming guests. Padma was going to miss her friends, especially Viktor, yet she couldn't help but wonder what lay in store for her in France. Draco was disappointed to be leaving such an accepting place, but was overjoyed at the prospect of the rest of their journey.

Hermione was sad to leave a place so full with and accepting of all knowledge, where she could learn zealously without judgment and have friends who accepted and helped her without hesitation, yet she remained as excited as ever to see the rest of the schools.

The unlikely group of friends spent their last day together, before saying goodbye for the last time at the bottom of the steps, as they each departed to prepare for the final ball.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HP. JK DOES.**

_a/n- Well, here's the chapter. And would it kill you to review? Even if it's only to say something like, 'I hate this.' or 'nice story' or anything at all really. I know people are looking at this story, but I see few to no reviews. Now that I'm done ranting, please **READ & REVIEW**!!!_

Chapter Twelve

Padma, Laura, Belle, and Hermione were in Hermione's room preparing for the Ball that evening. Needless to say, it was chaos. All the girl's dresses were strewn about, make up boxes were open and their contents lay haphazard all over the vanity table as the girls competed to be ready in time. Padma was picking through the dresses as her hair and nails dried, Hermione and Laura were attempting to tame Hermione's hair into an up do and Belle was doing hair and make-up in the mirror.

Eventually Hermione yelled, with a few hairbrushes stuck in her hair, "STOP!!!" The girls stopped immediately. "Thanks. Okay girls, this is getting out of control. Why don't we work together?" The others quickly agreed and after a quick clean up, Hermione went to put conditioner and sleek-eezy potion in her hair, as the other girls prepared their dresses.

Soon enough after order was restored; the girls all had on beautiful dresses and were putting the finishing touches on their make up. They left Hermione's room at 7 o'clock, looking like a living rainbow. Hermione lead, in a soft, fawn colored dress with a simple design, a tie in the back, nothing more; Padma followed in a stunning sapphire blue dress that floated around her ankles; Belle was in a rose colored gown, reminiscent of medieval princesses in Muggle storybooks; and Laura was last in an elegant, yet bright dress in a lovely shade of purple.

They met the boys, each looking dashing in his Dress Robes, in the Entrance Hall. Each had a small accent that matched their date. Draco had hints of fawn colored silk in his tie, Viktor wore a blue shirt with his robes, Anthony had a rose pinned to his dark robes, and Jason was dressed in robes of purple to match Laura's dress.

Smiling, Hermione and Draco, with Padma and Viktor, promised to meet back up with the others after the dance.

Turning to Hermione, Draco smiled. "Ready?" He asked.

"Are you?" She challenged.

"Always."

Smiling, the duo shared a smirk in preparation for the dance and then looked over to Padma and Viktor, who were oblivious to them, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they'd been hit by a love potion."

"Nah, they are actually in love. Whether or not it's true love is yet to be seen. Trust me, you'll know that it is, if it's revealed."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether or not it holds true in the Muggle world I don't know, but in the magical world, every witch or wizards has a part of their heart that will only be filled by their true love. Most don't realize it's there and end up with some one they love, but aren't in True Love with. True Love in the Wizarding world is something closer than anything a potion could reproduce. Many say they wouldn't care for it, because of how much it gives your will to another, even though the other person gives you just as much."

"Wow. That's really cool. I seriously need to read up on Wizarding customs."

"Most Muggle-borns do."

"Hmm." Hermione made a mental note of what to research as soon as she had a moment in a library. Draco brought her from her thoughts after a moment:

"Shall we?"

"So we shall."

The pair then proceeded to do a quick waltz for appearance's sake, both keen to return to their conversation as they anticipated the evening to come. After it was over, they met back up with the others and they chatted for a few minutes.

. They did not however, talk about what would happen the next day. The trio's departure was the elephant in the room.

The night wore on; the couples dancing every now and then, or socializing at the edges of the vast room. At half past eleven, the group took their positions to pull their prank.

~*~*~*~

To say people were surprised when the lights went out was an understatement. To say they were floored at what happened next is likely the understatement of the millennium. It isn't every day you see someone faint from shock after all.

Just as people stopped freaking out over the sudden darkness, eight spotlights appeared throughout the dance floor. Under each was a different animal; a giant white goat, a big pink pig, the third showed a giant chicken, the fourth a cow, then a weasel, a horse, a cat and finally a giant worm.

Taking the students by surprise once again, the animals started running through the guests, showering people in shimmery green dust, causing everyone to burst into song as they were hit.

~*~*~*~

"Oh, did you see their faces?" laughed Padma as she disentangled herself from her goat form.

"Priceless," replied Draco, working his way out of the chicken costume.

"I wonder if they'll figure it out" mused Viktor.

"Doubt it" said Hermione, "how could they?"

The group quickly removed the last of the signs indicating that they had been dressed as animals only a few seconds before, and sidled carefully back into the shocked and embarrassed crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dramione's Travels**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As Hermione sat down on the bed in the suite she was sharing with Padma, she found herself feeling rather reflective. She and her two friends were now in a Muggle hotel, waiting God knows how long for the French Ministry to reply to their letter. And why were they in this hotel? Because some bloody fool or another didn't account for the fact that trains could possibly break down when they send three teenagers to a different country on said train, with only a scatter brained trolley lady who aparated away the second she got scared as an authority figure! Really, magic doesn't make things so perfect that they don't wear down after time! Yes, it extended the time an item worked, but, like a car or computer, things wore down naturally!

_Hermione, Padma and Draco were sitting in the compartment, thinking about Beauxbatons and practicing their French, when the train suddenly lurched and screeched to a halt._

'"_What the hell?" Draco rubbed the back of his head from where he had slammed against the seat and turned to the girls, who were composing themselves; Padma's fingers tracing her hair as she checked it for loose strands, Hermione checking that her books hadn't been damaged. Sliding the compartment door open, Hermione beckoned the others to follow her._

"_Let's see what happened, I can't imagine why we would have stopped, we're not there yet." They made their way to the door of the small carriage and Hermione climbed out onto an empty platform. Making their way along the train, they noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from one of the carriages. Pulling at the handle on the side, Hermione swore. Inside was the engine, that appeared to have worn down – it was more than a case of needing repairing; there was nothing to work with. They were in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. They couldn't apparate to the school because they didn't know where it was, or any other magical place in France and it was impossible to apparate over international boundaries without a permit. So for all intents and purposes, they were stuck._

They'd spent the better part of an hour with no clue as to what to do, before they decided their only option for a quick rescue was to contact the French Ministry. After sending Draco's owl with a letter, Hermione had grown impatient, thrown up her hands and just started walking towards the faint outline of a town on the horizon, leaving the other two with no choice but to follow or be separated.

Thus how they'd found themselves in a Muggle town. Hermione had taken one look at the confused looks on their faces before dragging them to a hotel and getting two rooms for the next few nights. Padma and Hermione shared while Draco slept in the adjoining room. Surprisingly, the other two hadn't objected to her taking them to the nearby fast food restaurant. They had liked the burgers.

Luckily the restaurant had a compatible internet connection, so the computers worked and they were able to send e-mails to the other students who might be able to inform the various Heads of the schools. Hermione also called her parents to inform them of the situation. That all done, the trio went to bed for the night.

The next day the three friends sat in their rooms all morning. Bored. Very bored. Padma was sketching, Hermione was reading, and Draco was, well, staring at the ceiling absently.

Flip.

Scratch.

Stare.

Flip.

Scratch.

Stare.

Flip.

Scratch.

Stare.

Finally, around 11:30, Draco broke the dead silence and said to Hermione, "I don't care if we're in a Muggle area, but if we don't quit just sitting around waiting for that bloody owl all day, I'm going to go stir-crazy! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Startled from her book, '_Goblin Rebellions: Who was right?'_, Hermione answered, "Oh. Um… well, I suppose we could go out to lunch, and then maybe explore the area. How's that sound?"

"Perfect!" Draco was already on his feet, headed for the door. "Padma?"

Padma threw aside her sketchpad, saying, "Fine by me, I'm about ready to burn this stinking picture!"

So the three friends got some burgers and looked around. Hermione loved the local library, Padma squealed in delight over a clothing store and Draco was rather interested in the music store. To compromise, they decided to spend an hour or two in each place and then go back to the hotel where, hopefully, the ministry owl would have arrived.

Rather unfortunately, unsurprisingly, but still unfortunately, when they finally returned that evening, there was still no letter from the French Ministry. However, there was e-mail from their friends. The group that had just left Beauxbatons had sent a letter to Madame Maxime and was awaiting her reply. That left another day at least. Great. Bloody great.

As they had confined themselves to the nearby area the day before, this extra day gave the trio time to explore further afield. Hermione, who could drive, thanks to her parents' insistence, had rented a car and driven them to the next town across. Draco and Padma had been more than a little confused by the car, but they eventually accepted it as a legitimate transportation device, like Floo Powder or Broom Travel was in the Wizarding World. The trip was turning out to give an interesting insight into the Muggle world for the two Purebloods.

They discovered that the town was larger than they had originally thought and Hermione treated them to a movie and popcorn, which amazed the other two. As the magical world had no equivalent, a movie seemed amazing to Draco and Padma. As they watched, their eyes wandered quickly over the fast-moving frames and Hermione smiled at their easy enjoyment. Every now and then, they would mutter a question, which Hermione explained with as much of her technological knowledge as possible.

They ended up watching the movie again, as more than half of it had been taken up by Hermione's explanations. Once they understood everything, the other two quite enjoyed the Muggle activity and they discussed it fervently during the whole car journey back to the hotel. Hermione, quite frankly, was rather exasperated with the French Ministry and was becoming impatient for their reply.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she took a while. Padma was not in her bed, or the bathroom, so she was able to take her time. When she finally got into the common area, she didn't see Padma. According to Draco, she had told Draco that she was going clothes shopping and left early, leaving Draco and Hermione alone for the day. Hermione blushed and Draco asked if she wanted to get some breakfast. Hermione accepted politely and they made their way to the breakfast room.

As it was a nice day, they decided to just walk around for a bit. The area was really quite pretty, with just an ever-so-light layer of snow on the ground. Indeed, they didn't really talk much, both being rather embarrassed to be completely alone, but they still were happy. They mostly just walked trough the woods in the park, looking at the winter animals and the scenery. Smiling at each other and stealing glances at the other when they thought they could get away with it.

Later, when it got too dark to see in the woods, and coming back into the main part of town, Draco looked up, and seeing the time on the clock tower, said, "Hermione, do you want to see about getting something to eat? It's half past six."

"Is it really? Well, okay. Sure Draco. I didn't even realize the time, to tell the truth. How about a cup of hot chocolate at that little café on the corner?" she replied, thinking of the cozy little café she had seen the other day.

After ordering two cups of hot chocolate and some sandwiches, the two teens sat down at a table by the window. Looking around, Hermione took in the decorations and vivacity of life around her. Turning back to Draco, she continued the conversation they had stated about the holiday season, and looked at him. Really looked at him. It was sweet really, how the sun formed around him like a halo. She actually found herself gravitating closer to him. Looking up, Draco said, "Mistletoe."

"So it is," She concurred. "Do you remember the tradition that goes along with it?"

"I believe I do," he murmured, as they both leaned in, and kissed. It was a beautiful end, to a perfect day.


End file.
